


Disobedience

by iwillrunforever



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aggressive, Choking, F/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking, Violence, haha - Freeform, i dont know what tags to use, im funny, its my first time, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillrunforever/pseuds/iwillrunforever
Summary: The Master has rules. Rules you shouldn't risk breaking. Or maybe you should.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	Disobedience

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing smut, let me know how it is! a request from my tumblr @ficklefics

You fucked up. You really fucked up.

You could hear the Master yelling at you in your mind as you sprinted down corridors away from the beastly aliens that were chasing you. Telling you how stupid you were, how reckless.

It was his fault really.

The two of you had been exploring the seemingly abandoned space station when they had appeared – the reason it was abandoned. Ravenous, bloodthirsty creatures so massive that their backs scraped the ceilings as their claws dragged along the floor, acidic saliva spilling past razor-sharp teeth. The Master didn’t recognise what they were which made them exponentially more dangerous. They were stalking you through the halls, tracking your scent, your fear. Their only weakness – they were stupid. At least that’s how the Master put it.

So there you were, pressed against each other inside a far too small cupboard while they prowled only metres away. They knew you were nearby but couldn’t figure out where. Usually, you would have enjoyed being so close to him. Your chests pressed against each other, breath mingling in the air. You could practically hear the drumming of your single heartbeat against his two. But the threat of imminent death was a bit of a turn-off.   
“Please tell me you’ve got a plan,” You whispered, your voice barely audible.  
“I will.” He didn’t sound certain. And you could only wait so long before they found you.   
“I’ve got an idea.” He frowned down at you. “Do you trust me?”  
“Yes,” He spoke begrudgingly, “But what -”  
“Meet you at the TARDIS.” He barely got a word out before you were throwing the cupboard doors open and running out, past the creatures who you yelled at before darting down a random corridor. You hoped that you had managed to get them all on your tail and that the Master was making his way to the TARDIS. If he wasn’t, you were doomed.

You heard doors slamming in the distance and veered your path towards them, glancing back only to see that they were right on your heels. You pushed harder, faster, adrenaline pumping through your veins.

There it was. The TARDIS. At the end of the corridor you had first arrived in, blending into its surroundings as a service elevator with an out of order sign on the front.  
“Master!” You yelled, praying that he was there and that he would hear you. The door swung open and you saw him standing there, hand outstretched. The final metres seemed to stretch into an unending distance, time slowing as you tried to reach him. Finally, you did, his hand pulling you inside and slamming the door behind you. The door shook as the creatures rammed against it; you could hear them howling. Now that the threat was gone you stumbled on your feet, unsteady.   
“Go sit down,” He growled.  
“What-?”   
“Sit down, now.” You rolled your eyes but did as he said. There was no point arguing with him when he got into a mood like this. The console room was traditionally round, the console itself raised onto a platform, and benches were pushed against the rails. You sat in one of those and leaned your elbows on your knees, watching him pace and huff his way through taking off. When the sounds of dematerialisation at quieted, leaving only a gentle hum, he leant against the console and glared at the central pillar. An awkward silence filled the room which seemed to last for hours. You kept going to speak, even opening your mouth and inhaling to start, but you couldn’t figure out how to break the tension. He was angry, angrier than he had ever been. And you couldn’t quite figure out why.

Finally, he spoke.  
“What was the first thing I told you when I invited you to join me?”   
“I don’t -”  
“ _What was it?_ ”  
“You told me not to put my life at risk, because you wouldn’t come to save me.” But he had already proven himself wrong countless times already. You didn’t see how this was different.   
“You never listen, do you?” He sighed, dragging his hand down his face in exasperation. “You could have gotten killed.”  
“We both would have died if we had stayed there.” You stood up and stormed over to his side. “I saved us.”   
“You disobeyed me.”   
“I didn’t know there were rules.” For every glare and snarl he sent your way you had something to bite back with. You wouldn’t let him talk down to you. You refused.  
“Well, there are!” He yelled. The sudden shout made you flinch back, almost afraid of him. He inhaled deeply, trying and failing to calm down. “There are rules, (Y/N), and you will follow them. Or else.”  
“Or else what?” You challenged, chin in the air defiantly.  
“You don’t want to know.” He looked away from you in an attempt to quell his anger.  
“And what if I do?” You stepped closer, lowering your voice. You were tempting fate, you knew that, practically begging for whatever twisted consequences were running through his mind. But you didn’t care.  
“Don’t test me.” He pushed away from the console and walked around it, away from you and towards the door that leads to the endless corridors of the TARDIS. You huffed, deflated, almost disappointed that he hadn’t followed through.  
“Can you at least tell me what the rules are?” You called after him, not expecting an answer. He glanced over his shoulder at you, glare still fully fixed in his eyes.  
“Rule number one: when I tell you to do something, or not to do something, you listen.” And with that he turned and left, leaving you to ponder what he’d said.

*

You were bored stiff. The Master and you had been avoiding each other since your fight, and while the TARDIS may have whatever you could desire, it couldn’t solve your problem. His words kept repeating in your ears, and other things as well. The way his voice sent a shiver down your spine and straight to your core, the heat that you had only started to recognise as being caused by him.

It was time to put his promises to the test.

You found him in the library. It was lit dimly by a small lamp that sat on the corner of the desk which his feet were propped up on. A book written in a language you didn’t understand was in his hands. You realised you didn’t actually have much of a plan – maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. But that ache reminded you of what you wanted, and what you were at least going to try to get. Sure, he might kill you; but it was worth the risk.

Usually, you would have called to him, announced your presence, but not today. No. Today you strolled quietly past the towering shelves to perch by him on the desk, unable to disguise the slight smirk on your face.  
“What do you want?” He growled, immediately tensing. He didn’t look at you.  
“Nothing.” You shrugged before reaching for the switch dangling from the light and turning it off. Now the only light in the room came from the doorway. The Master’s face was barely visible, cloaked in shadows, but he looked furious. Maybe you had read it wrong. Maybe…  
“Turn it back on, (Y/N).” _Now or never. Last chance_. You stretched your hand back out, playing with the switch but not turning it on. Instead, you leaned forward to whisper in his ear:

“ _No._ ”

“That’s it.” He growled, standing, the book discarded, and his now free hand wrapping in your hair, close to your scalp. “You want to push me? Fine.” He dragged you from the room as you yelped and struggled, clutching his hand with both your own. You stumbled over the feet as he strode through the corridors, leading you who knows where. _Some kind of torture chamber?_ The idea shouldn’t thrill you so much.

He releases you only to throw you through a wooden door onto plush carpet. You hear it shut behind you, a lock clicking. _Oh shit_. You pushed yourself onto your feet to find yourself in a bedroom. Ordinary enough. A four-poster bed pushed against the wall with red sheets. You had never thought about the Master having a bedroom. Maybe he didn’t. Maybe the TARDIS had made this on his whim.   
“You want to know what happens when you break my rules?” You spun around to face him. He was breathing heavily, practically panting, looking you up and down. “You might not like the answer.” That was it. The final warning. Your way out. After this, there would be no going back.  
“Show me.” _Show._ Not _tell_. You both knew what was coming. Something dark flickered behind his eyes, something you recognised, something that stirred inside you as your imagination began to run free. You were daring him, daring him to take the bait, just like he was daring you. In two steps his hand was gripping your wrist and he was forcing you towards the bed. _His_ bed. He stopped you and stood in front of you.   
“Now, you are going to listen very carefully.” You nodded, unable to stop the tremor in your hands from the anticipation. “Do everything I say, when I say it. I know that’s difficult for you.” It was a joke, but you weren’t meant to laugh. Another nod. “Use your words, darling.”  
“Okay.”  
“‘Okay’, what?”  
“Okay… _Master_.” The word sent a shiver through you, but he almost seemed to shudder when he heard you use his name, his title.  
“Turn around.” You did so, goosebumps rising at the feeling of his breath against your neck as he pulled your hair out of the way. Rough hands ran down your body and you had to resist the instinct to jump away. He wouldn’t appreciate that. You could practically feel his eyes examining you. Taking in every inch of your body, every flaw and imperfection, every curve, every joint, every scar and every freckle. You felt naked in front of him. “Now, what kind of punishment do you think you deserve?” His voice in your ear was low. It made your eyes flutter shut.   
“I… I don’t… I don’t know.” Now that the question was laid before you, you couldn’t name what you wanted him to do to you. There were too many ideas, too many images, all flying through your mind.  
“I suppose that means it’s up to me then.” You nodded, then remembered his words from before.  
“Yes, Master.” He circled you, like a shark; when your eyes linked for a brief second the hunger in his made your skin tingle. Once he was done he rolled up his sleeves and sat on the edge of the bed.   
“Come here.” You stepped to stand in front of him, uncertain, shaky. “Get those off.” He nodded to your jeans and your hands immediately flew to the button, fingers struggling to move fast enough. You shoved them onto the ground and kicked them away, a flush rising to your cheeks as you realised you were almost completely exposed in front of the Master. “You know what to do.” The image was clear in your mind. Maybe he put it there. So you did as you were told and bent yourself over his lap, steadying yourself with your forearms. It was embarrassing, humiliating – or at least it should have been. Instead, it sent a rush of heat straight to your core. You could feel how hard he was already, his bulge pressing against your stomach, and you had to contain your slight gasp. So you weren’t delusional. You hadn’t made up the tension between you for your own entertainment. When you felt his hand rubbing your ass you let out a moan, and he chuckled darkly. “Already so excited and I haven’t even done anything.”  
“Says you.” You rolled your hips against his and he groaned at the friction, making you grin. Your smugness is short-lived though as he grabs you by your hair again and pulls you up, making your back arch, to whisper in your ear.  
“Behave yourself.” He released you, letting you fall back down. “Now, you’re going to count each and every one of these. Okay?”   
“Okay.” A crack sounds through the room as his hand smacks against your ass, making you yelp.  
“Okay, _what_?”  
“Okay, Master.”   
“Good girl.” The praise sent a shudder through you, and you realised you would do anything to hear those words again. “Now, count.” The initial stinging was already starting to fade, but it was only the start. The anticipation set every nerve in your body on fire. This time the sound was duller, the pain less sharp, but the ache immediately set in.  
“One.” Another. Sharp, biting, sending spikes of pain through you. You gasped at the strange mix of pain and pleasure.   
“Two.” Again. You clung to the sheets below you.   
“Three.” “Four.” “Five.”

By the time you reached twenty your ass was raw and shaking. Tears welled in the corners of your eyes but you refused to cry. You had asked for this. This was your choice. And the pain still didn’t outweigh the arousal that was constantly building. The Master rubbed your tender cheeks and laughed at the way your body instinctively tried to move away from him.  
“I did warn you,” He tuts. You can hear the smirk in his voice. His hand drifted lower, thumb tracing light circles, before he dragged a finger down your pants, feeling how soaked they were already. Your heart was racing. “Really? Just from that? I haven’t even touched you yet.” _Yet._ The words were shameful, making you blush from embarrassment, but they didn’t change anything. Without warning, he pulled your pants to the side and his fingers dived into your wetness. You couldn’t contain your moans and gasps as he started to circle your clit furiously. There was no easing into this. Nothing gentle about the way he touched you, nothing sweet or caring. He wanted to make you suffer. And that very thought just turned you on more. When he went deeper you whimpered, gasping at the sensation of his fingers inside you, filling you, curling inside you. They thrust in and out rapidly, building up the tension in your lower stomach, pulling you towards the edge, until he pulled out, making you whine pitifully. He forced you to your feet, which you stood on shakily, chest heaving. “Open.” Your jaw dropped obediently and his fingers were on your tongue in an instant. You began to suck on them, tongue swirling, tasting yourself. His eyes were fixed on your face, dark, intense, watching and analysing your every move. So you closed yours, focusing on the sensation in your mouth. All too soon he pulled his hand away and grabbed your jaw. Your eyes snapped open and fixed on his. “Now,” He was breathing heavily, his own anticipation and arousal almost too much to bear, “Show me what else you’re good for.” You were on your knees before he had finished his sentence, pulling at his trousers. He chuckled at your eagerness and wove a hand into your hair. Your hands hesitated as you reached for his underwear, eyes flicking up to meet his before you pulled them down.

_Fuck._

The sight of him hard in front of you sent a rush of heat through you. You instinctively wrapped a hand around the base of the shaft, pumping it and revelling in the slight groan that escaped his lips, before you inhaled shakily and wrapped your mouth around his head. You began to move your head and hand together, feeling him twitch under you as you worked to take as much of him into your mouth as possible. As you felt him hit the back of your throat, your gag reflex telling you to move back and gasp for air, his hands wrapped tighter around the back of your head and held you in place. You pushed at his thigh, struggling as the lack of oxygen began to dull your mind, filling it with cotton wool. Tears began to fall. Finally, he pulled you away, strings of drool hanging between your mouth and his dick as you coughed and wiped at your chin.   
“I’m almost impressed.” He pulled you back to your feet and captured your mouth in a biting kiss, all tongues and teeth and anger and heat. You almost didn’t notice him manoeuvre you so your back was to the bed. When he pushed you down you landed on your back with a bounce, scrambling so your head was resting on the plush pillows. “Strip.” Your top was discarded first, thrown to the floor with your jeans, and then your bra. You shivered at the feeling of cool air against your breasts, and at the way the Master stared at them, with a dark hunger. He straddled you, his own waistcoat and shirt discarded so he was fully naked, and dropped his head to wrap his lips around one of your nipples, sucking and biting while he pinched and twisted the other with his hand. You yelped and moaned at the mixed sensations of pleasure and pain, hands threading through his dark hair and holding him close to you. You felt his length bump against your leg, impossibly hard. When he rose his chest was heaving as he hovered over you. Fingers wrapped around the waistband of your pants and they were torn from you, the ragged shreds discarded. The Master balanced on one arm as he knelt between your spread legs, eyes fixed on your pussy, exposed and vulnerable. With his free hand, he began to rub his cock against your folds, making you shudder.  
“Please…” You couldn’t contain the plead.   
“Please what?” He was enjoying this. Enjoying your vulnerability, all for him and only him. He dipped in further, brushing against your entrance and then your clit but not giving you anything else. He wanted you to use your words.  
“Please, please just fuck me, please, I’m desperate.” You begged him, the words streaming from your mouth in one whining gasp.  
“Please _what_?” He hissed, leaning down so there was barely an inch between your faces. You stared deep into his eyes and spoke.  
“Please, Master.” The moment the words left your lips he pressed into you in one swift movement. In an instant, you were impossibly filled. He groaned into your ear as he began to thrust, slowly at first but speeding up quickly. With every movement, tiny gasps and whines escaped your lips. Your hand lifted to cover your mouth, embarrassed, but it rested there only a second before he grabbed both your wrists and held them above your head. You tried to bite at your lip, anything to contain the sounds, but it only made him thrust harder and faster.  
“I want to hear every sound you make for me. They’re mine. _You’re mine._ ” He growled. The possessiveness just turned you on even more, if that was even possible. The room filled with your moans of pleasure as the tension coiled inside you grew tighter and tighter. You were getting close. You could feel it. And so could he. Suddenly his free hand was wrapped around your throat, squeezing just tight enough that your brain started to go fuzzy, somehow intensifying everything else you were feeling. And it pushed you over the edge. Your body tensed and shook, mouth agape in a silent scream of pleasure as he kept going through your orgasm. As you crashed back down your body was limp, pliable under him. His hand released from around your throat and he attacked the now exposed skin with his lips, sucking and biting and pulling more moans from you. His thrusts started to grow faster and sloppier. You laced a hand through his hair, tugging at it and pulling his lips to yours, the only dominance you could manage over him. He pulled away as he came, driving deep inside you as he filled you up, swearing under his breath. You were both gasping for air and he collapsed on top of you, naked bodies colliding. You whined in disappointment at the empty feeling as he pulled out of you. Curling into his side, he started to play with your hair absent-mindedly. The gesture made you grin – for all his roughness and aggression he was affectionate really.   
“You know,” You murmured under your voice, and you felt him look down at you, “If that’s what disobeying you ends up in,” Looking up, you smiled at him and the soft look in his eyes, “Maybe it’s not such a bad idea.” The hand in your hair tightened to the point of pain, making you wince and gasp. _Still a turn on_.   
“I wouldn’t risk it, love.”

Oh, you definitely would.


End file.
